Doctor Who Forgotten Suns Chapter Twenty Eight
After Null had pointed out to Zoe which display screen he was using (the one she had seen earlier, as they were zooming virtually around his ship,) she led her entourage to the base of the pilot’s seat plinth. Zoe had explained to Palasar and Faramandar that they would all need to get up there for any decent view of the screen, and told them how she had already climbed it before… With Jamie’s assistance. The big soldier had given Zoe a peculiar look, glanced sidelong up the plinth, and hissed slightly in what Zoe took to be amusement. Then he had then simply grasped hold of Palasar by the thighs, effortlessly hurling her bodily into the air. Far from being surprised by the maneuver, the young woman had performed a fluidly graceful flip at the apex of her flight, disappearing over the lip of the seat. Faramandar had then politely offered to assist Zoe’s own ascent, but she had equally politely declined, suggesting that it might damage the rather important helmet that she was wearing. (Zoe had had no idea if this was convincing or not, but she really hadn’t fancied being launched into orbit!) The Ghost First had simply nodded his assent, and then he just ran - in a four-limbed reptilian fashion - straight up the plinth! He was gone from view before Zoe had even managed to blink in surprise! When she had turned to Jamie to ask if he had known that the Oortelians could move like that, he was standing with his mouth open, looking somewhat awestricken. On noticing that he was being observed (and by Zoe, no less!) Jamie had immediately adopted a casual manner as he said, “Not too bad, eh, Zoe? Of course, I wouldnae have any trouble getting up there myself… But mebbe not quite that fast!” Then he’d winked at her and grinned easily, offering to help her up in a slightly less acrobatic fashion. Zoe had smiled at the young man, who had become so important to her in such a relatively short time, and explained that she had a much better idea. By the time the giant pilot had deposited Zoe on the armrest (Jamie had declined to accompany her, saying he would make his own way up, if she needed him,) Palasar was already racing about the master control board in a frenzy of enthusiasm. Avidly examining the oversized controls, she appeared to have no trouble at all (Zoe noted enviously) with its sloping surface. Eying the distance from the seat edge dubiously, Zoe could only assume that Faramandar had simply thrown the girl over, not knowing any better. She had quickly warned him to brace himself, then leaned against the toggle switch that moved Null’s seat into its ‘locked’ position. She needn’t have bothered. The large alien had seemed totally oblivious to the seat’s movement, as he strode over to help her down. Palasar had noticed her arrival, and hurried back to stand nonchalantly next to the designated screen. “Zo-Eee,’ she called, ‘is this going to be alright for the Clade Commander? Has he said anything to you?” Zoe had been surprised to find that she no longer had a connection to Silandor, and apologised for having forgotten to check. “Allow me,’ the Ghost First had immediately offered, ‘Clade Commander. This is Faramandar. I am led to believe that we are in a position to transmit Thadokta’s preliminary findings to you now. Are you ready to receive?’ He paused for a few moments, then looked down at Zoe. ‘It is in your hands, Zoee. Do you believe that our current location will provide the best view of the onscreen data?” This gave Zoe pause for thought. Looking back up at Palasar and the display monitor, she had to concede that the angle was not too good, and she wasn’t sure just how much of the screen would be captured by the camera in the helmet. Addressing the athletic alien female, she asked, “How good is the audio reception on this thing, Palasar?” “As good as it needs to be, Zo-Eee.’ The Specialist replied, sounding slightly surprised at the question, ‘we Oortelians have very keen hearing!” Zoe nodded thoughtfully, then glanced towards the seatback, considering. Tapping Faramandar peremptorily on an elbow, the petite girl led the hulking soldier further from the MCB, until they were standing right up against the seatback. Turning back to judge the distance, Zoe realised that she was still too low down to provide a decent view of the screen. She looked up… and up… into Faramadar’s face: suddenly recognising that the intimidating soldier had obligingly followed her without question or complaint. “Umm…’ Zoe started hesitantly, ‘I still need to be just a little higher…” “Say no more, friend Zoee,’ Faramandar interjected with a dismissive motion of his hand, ‘I am here to offer my assistance in any way that I can. Would you like to stand on my shoulders? It will cause me no discomfort, I assure you.” Zoe studied the trapezius muscles bracing Faramandar’s neck uncertainly. Leaving Null out of the equation for the moment; the largest beings that she had ever encountered previously were the Cybermen, when they had attempted to invade her home, the Wheel. But they had mostly just been very tall. The Ghost First’s sheer mass was even more intimidating than the Cybermen had been, and he didn’t actually appear to have a neck, so densely was he encased in pure muscle. She wasn’t even sure that she would be able to maintain her balance if she tried to stand on those steeply sloping shoulders. “Er…’ she ventured uncertainly, ‘do you think I could try just sitting on your shoulders first?” She wasn’t entirely certain, but Zoe felt that there was a measure of puzzlement in Faramandar’s regard, but he still acquiesced gracefully. “Certainly, Zoee. We shall just have to see what the most comfortable position for you is. Please turn around.” Fighting down her nervousness, Zoe did as he requested, and Faramandar gently grasped her by the waist to raise her up. It almost seemed that she weighed no more than a feather, at least as far as the Oortelian was concerned (which was ever so slightly terrifying!) but when he settled her into place Zoe felt much safer. Although slightly uncomfortable, the alien’s neck was a solid presence beneath her, and he was also - very gently - gripping her knees to prevent her from falling off. More importantly, she now found herself with a much more useful angle on the screen that Palasar was lounging against. “Thank you, Faramandar, I believe that this will do just fine! Will you be able to keep me here for as long as the Doctor needs to present his… presentation?” The Oortelian just offered a slightly contemptuous sounding snort in reply, so Zoe returned her attention to Palasar, who seemed to be somewhat amused about something. “Specialist! Can you still hear me?” She asked in a deliberately quiet voice. “Yes, Zo-Eee! There is no need to shout!’ Palasar replied cheekily. ‘I think that the Pilot is trying to attract your attention!” Zoe immediately looked towards Null, who was clearly visible to her now that she could see over the armrest. He was languidly waving a hand at her, and Zoe felt a flush of embarrassment at not having noticed before. (How can you not notice a giant, you silly girl?) “Oh, hello Null!’ she offered as brightly as she could, ‘did you want something?” (Cringe!) “Yes, Zoe,’ the giant spaceman replied, with just a trace of humour, ‘the Doctor would like to know if you are ready for a test transmission yet? Oh, and I should mention that this is the last time that I shall be saying anything for a while. The Doctor requests that I stay out of the proceedings for the moment.” “Why?” Null didn’t reply for a while, his blank visor giving nothing away, and then he shrugged. “He says that he thought he had told you, but will explain again later, Zoe.” Zoe was about to protest when a voice between her legs announced. “I have the Clade Commander for you, Zoee. He is now linked into your feed once more. I suggest that you talk to him.” Feeling slightly put out by this rapid turnaround of events, Zoe returned to facing the monitor, then said almost angrily, “If you can hear me, Clade Commander Silandor, I hope that you are able to see what I am seeing. I personally think that this is the best view that we are going to get… under the circumstances. Sir.” Everyone else waited as Zoe listened to a reply that only she could hear, until she directed a question towards Palasar. ‘Do you feel ready to do this, Specialist?’ Palasar could only offer her agreement. Zoe then listened attentively for a few moments more, before nodding decisively. Respecting Null’s request to remain separate from proceedings, Zoe yelled out (making no effort to disguise just how irritated she was getting.) “Jamie! Tell the Doctor that we are all waiting out here! He can start doing whatever he is going to do as soon as he’s ready to do it!” Then she felt a subtle trembling between her thighs, and realised that Faramandar was literally shaking with suppressed laughter. “I do believe that I may be forced to adopt you, friend Zoee!’ He choked. ‘You are a true Oortelian - even if you were unfortunate enough to be born a mammal!” The image of Silandor was replaced in the Visi-Sphere by a view of Specialist Third Palasar, who appeared to getting closer. “That’s right, Zo-Eee,’ she was saying, ‘but I have never used that function myself, as there is no way to know what you are transmitting. Bit of a design flaw, really. Perhaps you should leave it on the default setting?” Palasar suddenly seemed to retreat rapidly into the distance, until she was centered in the globe alongside a large display screen. (Taller than herself, Valmik noted.) But little could be made out of the Specialist’s surroundings, probably due in some way to the curvature of the Visi-Sphere itself. Then another voice could be heard, presumably this Zoee. “Oh! Sorry, Commander… No, I won’t touch it again.’ There was another pause, then the same voice shouted, ‘Jamie, what is keeping the Doctor?” If there was a reply, Valmik didn’t hear it! He shook his head a couple of times to clear the ringing, then returned to studying Palasar. The young woman was beginning to look a little uncomfortable just standing there, then she started in surprise as Thadokta’s voice emerged from unseen speakers. “Testing. Testing. One, two, three. How is that, Zoee? Are you hearing me? Can the Clade Commander hear me?” “Yes, Dokta, but I’m not sure… Yes, I was just about to mention that, Commander. ‘Dokta, we can hear you perfectly well, but the Commander wants to know why there are no visuals. Are you having technical trouble?” “No, Zoe, this is deliberate. Commander Silandor, your Sub-Commander Talamane was kind enough to tell me earlier that some details about - and certain areas aboard - your ship, are classified. Off limits, as it were. I totally understand why that is the case, because I have similar concerns regarding my own vessel. ‘I trust that you understand, Commander.” After a slight delay, Zoee spoke again. They may have been her own words, but Valmik was inclined to believe that Silandor’s own reply was being relayed verbatim. “Understood, Dokta. But why did we all go to so much trouble, if we are to just look at a blank screen?” “Well, that’s easily fixed… I was merely testing the sound component of the link. Now that I know we can all hear each other, let’s try for visuals, shall we… How’s that?” Suddenly the big screen filled with stars, a static image that was soon replaced by another… and another. Specialist Palasar got her head in the way briefly as she held onto the edge of the screen and peered round, then looked back and made a hand-sign that Valmik did not understand. A moment later she jumped down out of view, after Zoee had said, “Yes. Permission granted. It appears that we will not need your services just yet, Specialist. Thadokta… we are receiving your test images clearly.” “Jolly good!’ exclaimed Thadokta, sounding very pleased with himself, ‘Well… now that all appears to working, can I talk to Archivist First Valmik, please?” Valmik thought that was a very good question! He looked over to where Imanol and Enteberol were doing something to the innards of the control desk. The other two crewmembers that had accompanied the latter must be Tecs as well, he realised, as they were busy with the handheld devices. Unfortunately, from the way Enteberol was shaking his head at Thraxle, it was clear that his own work was going to take a little longer. In turn the Coms-Spec did his peculiar throat-talking thing again so that, after some further delay, everyone eventually heard Zoee pass on Silandor’s reply. “That’s not possible at the moment, Dokta. Commander Silandor says that he has people working on it, but they tell him that they have to be careful not to damage the Visi-Sphere. Whatever that is.” Thadokta sounded disappointed, even over the speakers. “Oh dear, that’s a shame. Well, far be it from me to question caution with that machine. Oh… Zoe, I’ll tell you all about it later, the Visi-Sphere is a most remarkable invention!’ For a moment all that could be heard was a rhythmic tapping, then Thadokta spoke with more enthusiasm. ‘But we needn’t let that delay us! As long as they can all hear me, and see the display screen… Er… they can, can’t they?” “Yes, Dokta, that’s all working fine. Apparently this is the main reason that the technicians are being so careful. They would have preferred to switch the Visi-Sphere off before making these modifications!” The Archivist First blinked on hearing that. It had never crossed his mind that working on a machine that was in operation might cause difficulties, but then, he was not even remotely mechanically minded. Still, now that he thought about it, he could see how it could make things a bit trickier. Zoee was still talking. “If it’s any help, Dokta, Commander Silandor tells me that all the data you can send will be stored in memory, and many of the people that you met in the auditorium will shortly have direct access to the… the Central Data-Net.” “Ah! Excellent! I was rather hoping it would work something like that! Splendid!’ There was a genteel cough, then he continued, almost without pausing for breath. “Hello, Valmik! Hello, Revelar! Hello, everyone else! Now… what I’m going to do is display all of the star charts that I have managed to recover from this vessel’s records. I do happen to have fairly extensive records of my own, in my ship’s computer banks, but so far have been unable to match anything. I fear that my companions and I are much further from home that any of us realised. ‘I’m hoping that you will have more luck identifying recognisable systems, basically. It is possible that my people have never visited this part of the Universe, which would explain my own failure - although I still don’t understand how we ended up here. With any luck, if you can trace just where this vessel actually came from, we may begin get some answers! I do have quite a lot to tell you all, but I think that this must take priority for the moment. Well, here goes!” And the data flow started again for the beginning, now including actual recordings - live visuals of a few systems interspersed amongst the static frames. Valmik was approached by Astronomer First Ixtlequay. The old woman was obviously excited, with her facial colouration mottling through many bright variations. She was about to speak when Thadokta’s voice came once more and, being one of the politest people that the archivist had ever known, she reigned herself in to listen. “So, Enclaves all! That seems to be going smoothly! I think that the best use I can make of my own time is to study the other material I have gathered more closely, while I leave this in your capable hands. If there is anything that you need to tell me before you have a direct conduit to address me… Well… I am sure that Clade Commander Silandor will accommodate us - because we are a team now, wouldn’t you say? I hope to talk soon. For now, I shall sign off.” Before anyone could comment on that, Coms-Spec Thraxle made an announcement. “The Clade Commander would like to add his support to that sentiment, and have us all work as a team. As the responsibility - not to mention the actual work - now lies with you scholars, Commander Silandor offers his services. If any of you need to contact Thadokta before modifications are completed on the Visi-Sphere, be it a question - or a discovery that he needs to be informed of - the Commander will see to it personally. Although… You will have to tell me first, obviously.” The man looked a little embarrassed by that rather inept addendum - as well he might! - and hurried back over to watch the Tec’s at work. Valmik turned back to Ixtlequay, only to find that the astronomer was standing transfixed by the displays of stars. He gently tapped his friend on a shoulder, until the old girl dragged her attention away from the Visi-Sphere. “Ah, yes, Valmik! Isn’t this wonderful! We have done precious little mapping and research on this trip that hasn’t merely confirmed prior long range observations. And now this! All this new data…” Ixtlequay trailed off as her eyes were dragged back to the stars. The Archivist First looked fondly at his favourite mentor, pleased to see her so happy. Suspecting that he already knew the answer, Valmik politely enquired if there had been any particular reason that she had come over to talk to him. “Don’t use that tone with me, young man!’ she responded almost automatically, ‘You are not too old to have your tail trimmed! Of course I had a reason! I want those for the Astronomers Enclave!” The elderly lady pointed emphatically toward the personal monitors that were being adapted to access the data-net. Privately, Valmik was delighted to see such fire in her belly again - he had not shared his concerns with anyone else, of course - but he did worry about his oldest living friend. (Ha! When was the last time anyone had called Valmik a young man! Even longer since an adult had threatened to trim his tail! Wonderful!) So he was very glad that he could accommodate her request… mostly. “My dear Astronomer First! I had already decided that the Astronomers enclave should be given priority access, considering the direction our research appears to be going. I was just about to suggest it to all, in fact! I’m sure that everyone will understand that those with the most knowledge of the stars are best equipped to help here. ‘However, I will also require a few devices for the Archivists, and I would like to hold some back for others whose input may prove useful. The Mathematicians enclave springs to mind. And you will have the Visi-Sphere itself! Look!” He gestured dramatically towards the globe dominating the stage. The venerable scholar followed the gesture, but turned back to the Archivist First before she could get drawn into the wonders on show. “That sounds eminently reasonable, I accept. I trust that we will be issued with the first devices that are successfully modified?’ He nodded affirmation, and Ixtlequay mirrored his nod in thanks. Just before turning to leave, she placed a trembling hand on his shoulder and squeezed. ‘You always were a good boy, Valmik. I never did have to trim your tail, did I?” Category:Forgotten Suns